Gravitation
by WorldWriter
Summary: Naruto revient dans sa ville natale après quatre longues années de voyage avec Jiraya, son incorrigible pervers d'oncle. Ce retour au pays va boulverser la vie de ses anciens camarades, car Naruto Uzumaki n'est plus le petit garçon pleurnichard d'autrefois, même s'il semble toujours affecté par le décès de ses parents. Harem / School Fic
1. On ne choisit pas toujours son oncle

Un cri de douleur réveilla Naruto Uzumaki de son sommeil. La plainte s'éternisa de longues secondes, puis une porte claqua et le silence revint dans la maison. Le blondinet passa une main fatigué sur son visage, poussa un soupir de lassitude et sortit de son lit, les yeux à demi-ouvert. Il vint se poster devant le miroir de sa chambre qui offrait une vision peu élégante du blondinet : les cheveux gras et ébouriffés, son éternel bonnet ridicule sur la tête, le visage marqué par la fatigue...

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, passa devant celle de Jiraya, ce dernier se tenait les parties génitales dans une pure expression de douleur, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Après plusieurs longues minutes, l'Uzumaki sortit enfin de la pièce et s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte.

– Alors, c'était pourquoi cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

– Ne réveil jamais une femme en passant une main sous son tee-shirt, c'est un conseil, répondit le célèbre pervers en se relevant péniblement.

Pour toute réponse, Jiraya entendit son neveu pousser un long soupir avant de descendre les escaliers.

– Si tu voulais une femme pour plus d'une nuit, il te faudrait les alcooliser en intraveineuse, fit le blondinet en ouvrant le frigidaire alors que son oncle arriva dans la cuisine à son tour.

– Je ne les comprend pas ! Je suis pourtant riche, célèbre et plutôt beau gosse... tout ce que rêve une femme.

– C'est ça, Ero-sensei, répondit le blondinet avec un sourire entendu.

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça bon sang ! Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant de t'avoir enseigné les techniques apprises durant ma jeunesse et mes nombreux voyages. Grâce à ça, tu auras une classe et une prestance incroyable, et les filles seront toutes à tes pieds... peut-être même que tu en ramèneras quelques-unes à la maison et alors là...

– Réflexe, Ero-sensei, fit Naruto en lui balançant une pomme de toutes ses forces pour stopper la réflexion perverse de son oncle.

– Espèce de sale petit démon ! cria l'écrivain en recevant le projectile en pleine face. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ça serait dommage d'arriver à ton premier jour de cours en retard tu ne crois pas. Surtout si c'est Tsunade ton professeur référent. Sacré bout de femme celle-ci, je me souviens...

– J'ai déjà entendu cette histoire une bonne centaine de fois, grommela l'Uzumaki avant d'avaler une gorgé de jus d'orange.

– Fais attention à ne pas la provoquer, elle est capable de tout...

Naruto hocha la tête silencieusement, attrapa son sac, enfila sa cape hérité de son défunt père et tapa amicalement le dos de son oncle. Puis il sortit et emprunta le chemin qui le mènerait au quartier de l'éventail, c'était dans ce dernier qu'habitait la célèbre famille Uchiha. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portail, il vit ce dernier débouler dans l'allée principale en manquant de trébucher. Le blondinet esquissa un sourire en voyant Yugao, la sœur aîné de Sasuke, armée d'un sabre d'entraînement sur le seuil de la porte qui proférait une série d'injure à l'encontre de son frère. Celle-ci sembla se calmer quelques secondes en voyant l'Uzumaki et lui fit un signe de main avec un grand sourire.

– Un jour, elle me tuera, soupira Sasuke en arrivant à ses côtés, nettoyant la poussière qui s'était accroché à sa chemise blanche. Ce dernier leva un sourcil devant l'accoutrement de son meilleur ami. Qu'est ce que tu fous dans cette tenue ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'abri bus qui se trouvait au bout de la rue.

– Ben quoi ? Je n'allais tout de même pas m'habiller en pingouin comme vous tous. Les uniformes, très peu pour moi.

– Le directeur va t'avoir à la bonne dès le début des cours, soupira Sasuke.

– Tu parles, c'est un ami à mon oncle, il ne fera rien du tout, répondit le blondinet avec un sourire en coin. C'est utile parfois d'être le neveu du célèbre Jiraya.

– J'imagine que ça amène son lot de problèmes également, fit Sasuke.

– C'est pas facile tout les jours ouai, surtout le matin...

– Prêt pour aujourd'hui ? Ça ne doit pas être facile d'arriver en cours d'année, dit Sasuke alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'arrêt de bus.

– C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude avec Jiraya maintenant. Quand on va de ville en ville, ça devient une routine. J'espère juste qu'on sera dans la même classe.

Sasuke lança un regard en coin à son ami. Lui et Naruto se connaissaient depuis leur première années, quand Minato et Kushina, les parents du blondinet étaient encore de ce monde. Après le terrible accident, Jiraya le parrain de l'Uzumaki le recueillit tout naturellement. Cependant, l'écrivain voyageait souvent de pays en pays à la recherche d'inspiration, Naruto fut donc contraint de quitter Konoha. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque deux mois plus tôt, Sasuke avait reçut un appel de son meilleur ami qui se disait de retour. Jiraya avait terminé sa célèbre saga du « Batifolage » et prenait maintenant un repos bien mérité dans sa ville natale. Inscirt dans la même école que l'Uchiha, Naruto dut néanmoins attendre la fin du trimestre pour pouvoir se rendre au lycée, arriver en pleine période d'examen n'étant pas vraiment conseillé.

– Pas moi. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de veiller sur tes fesses toute l'année, tu es un vrai aimant à problème.

– Je ne suis plus le petit gamin faible et pleurnichard que j'étais autrefois Sasuke, répondit-il avec un regard plus froid que d'habitude.

– On verra, grommela Sasuke.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence. Sasuke était quelqu'un de très populaire, Naruto ne put compter le nombre de regards féminins qui lorgnaient sur lui. _Au moins, il y a des choses qui __ne changent pas_, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Déjà quand ils étaient petits, Sasuke avait une cohorte de groupie collé derrière lui, c'était un peu énervant pour Naruto qui était vu comme un boulet par les autres. Il se demanda si ces anciens camarades de classe le reconnaîtrait. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'Uchiha qui tentant de lui présenter quelqu'un :

– T'as pas assez dormi ou quoi ? fit-il avec ironie. Bref, tu te souviens de Sakura ?

Naruto leva les yeux vers la jeune fille en uniforme qui lui souriait étrangement. Sakura... il connaissait ce nom oui, ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il la dévisagea de longues seconde, puis son sourire s'éclaira.

– Haruno-chan c'est ça ? Ouais, je me souviens de toi. Comment ne pas me rappeler de tes sobriquets et ceux d'Yamanaka-chan. Naruto partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et Sakura sentit le rouge lui monter au nez, morte de honte. Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens depuis tout ce temps ?

– Eh bien, pas grand chose... tu es revenu depuis longtemps à Konoha ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant devant les deux amis.

– Trois mois maintenant, enfin à peu près, répondit-il évasivement.

– Naruto était parti avec Jiraya-san, lui rappela Sasuke en croisant les bras.

– Ce vieux pe... ah oui l'écrivain ! C'est une devenue une icône nationale maintenant, tu dois être fière de lui.

– Je ne sais pas trop si je peux m'estimer fier de ses éro-écrits. D'autant plus que je porte le nom de son héros principale. « C'est toi le neveu de Jiraya-sama ? Tu as du beaucoup l'inspirer alors, Naruto-kun tu dois être un sacré pervers. » imita-t-il avec une voix nasillarde.

– J'imagine que ça amène son lot de problème, fit Sasuke en hochant la tête.

– Tu l'as déjà dit ça, remarqua le blondinet en frappant le crâne de son ami.

Sakura en profita pour dévisager l'Uzumaki. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon de douze ans, bruyant et idiot qu'il avait été. Il dégageait même une certaine aura, quelque chose d'indescriptible, quelque chose d'aussi attirant que chez Sasuke. _Allons, c'est de Naruto dont tu parles, _se rappela la jeune fille. Elle était tout de même intrigué par le blondinet et devait reconnaître qu'il devait être sacrément fort et intéressant pour que Sasuke puisse passer du temps avec lui. Il n'avait jamais évoqué Naruto depuis que celui-ci ait déménagé, quelques années plus tôt. Soit Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire de ce dernier et jouait simplement avec le blondinet, soit le souvenir de l'Uzumaki avait été trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse en parler. Et Sakura penchait plutôt pour la deuxième option – Sasuke pouvait être rustre, il ne s'amusait pas à faire souffrir les autres, le contraire de son frère quoi.

Le bus se stoppa devant l'établissement. Le Lycée Nen'Riki était l'un des plus prestigieux de Konoha, et l'un des plus grands également. Naruto grimaça : ce n'était un secret pour personne, il n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation. Trouver le bureau du directeur serait une aventure en soit... une odyssée même. D'autant plus que le blondinet avait le chic de s'empêtrer dans des situations toutes plus dangereuses et farfelues les unes que les autres. Combien de fois Sasuke était venu à sa rescousse lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des gamins ? _Plus maintenant,_ songea Naruto avec un regard des plus déterminés.

– Bon, on ferait bien de se dépêcher, fit Sakura en s'engageant dans l'allée principale formé par deux rangées de cerisier.

– Moi, je dois passer dans le bureau du dirlo'. On se revoit tout à l'heure, dit il en tapant l'épaule de Sasuke.

– Tu es sûr que ça va aller, demanda ce dernier ? Tu serais bien capable de m'appeler d'Europe ce soir, pour me demander de venir te chercher.

– C'est ça ouais.

Naruto les salua de la main de se retourner, et parvint devant le plan du bâtiment, dans la cour centrale. La sonnerie retentit, et il fut bientôt la seule âme vivante de tout le lycée qui traînait encore dehors. De son doigt, il parcourut plan de long en large, et commença à s'énerver.

– Bordel, où est ce satané bureau ? râla-t-il en approchant son visage du panneau.

– Tu veux peut-être passer à travers aussi ? ironisa quelqu'un dans son dos.

– Ouai, dommage que je sois pas né avec des supers-pouvoirs, répondit-il sur le même ton sans se retourner.

– Tu cherches quoi ? demanda une jeune filles en se postant à ses côtés.

Naruto la détailla rapidement. Elle avait des cheveux blonds brillants et une coiffure totalement improbable : quatre couettes qui formaient une croix derrière son crâne. Elle avait la peau légèrement ambrée et une silhouette plutôt attirante. A en juger par son accoutrement, la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la salle de sport. _Elle est plutôt mignonne, _pensa-t-il. _Argh, je commence à devenir comme Ero-sensei. _

– Le bureau du dirlo', je viens d'être transféré, répondit-il avec un air détaché.

– C'est juste ici, répondit la jeune fille en pouffant, avant de pointer l'endroit qui était juste devant son nez.

– C'est la fatigue, se défendit-il avec un petit sourire.

– Tu ressembles un peu à mon ex, fit-elle en croisant les bras. Toujours dans la lune, il passe son temps à dormir et à se plaindre. C'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté d'ailleurs.

– Eh, je ne me suis pas plain ! s'offusqua faussement Naruto.

– Bon, c'était un plaisir de t'aider, mais je vais finir par arriver en retard. A plus !

– Merci hein, sans toi j'aurais peut-être passé la journée devant ce fichu panneau.

Temari se retourna pour voir le blondinet disparaître dans l'encadrement d'une porte. _Drôle de garçon_, songea-t-elle. Alors la jeune fille nota qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui demander son nom.

Lorsque Naruto arriva finalement devant le bureau du directeur, il poussa un petit soupir de fatigue. Après avoir monter d'interminables escaliers, longé des couloirs tout aussi long, après avoir atterrit sur le toit d'un des bâtiments, après avoir prit à gauche, à droite... ah non à gauche maintenant... enfin il était arrivé. L'Uzumaki était en retard d'une demi-heure, ce fut donc avec une pointe d'appréhension qu'il ouvrit la porte. Le blond s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la porte en voyant Hiruzen Sarutobi qui fumait une cigarette, une bouteille de sake posé sur la table, lisant un magazine pour le moins louche.

– _C'est pas une coïncidence pour que Jiraya l'appelle « sensei »_, songea Naruto en plissant les yeux.

– Heu...fut la seule chose que prononça le vieil homme avant de ranger toutes ces preuves compromettante en un battement de cil.

– Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, l'élève transféré, dit doucement le blondinet en s'avançant.

Soudain, Hiruzen se leva de son siège et fondit sur le blond à une vitesse incroyable, pour glisser une liasse de billets à l'intérieur de sa poche.

– Tu n'as rien vu, n'est-ce pas Naruto-kun ? demanda le directeur avec un sourire que l'on aurait qualifié de « psychopathe ».

Le blondinet hocha la tête et les deux partirent alors dans un rire nerveux qui dura une bonne minute. Puis Hiruzen revint s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

– Alors, que devient cette crapule de Jiraya ? Toujours aussi pervers ?

– Ouais, dit-il avant d'ajouter plus bas : et je sais de qui il tient maintenant.

– Hum ?

– Non rien, c'est un honneur d'être en face de l'homme qui à de véritables valeurs à mon oncle. _Mon cul ouais..._

– Merci Naruto-kun, Jiraya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, surtout après... l'accident. C'est tragique, dit-il avec une mine attristé.

– J'avais douze ans, c'est derrière moi maintenant, répondit le blondinet en essayant de sourire.

– Enfin, j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu ici pour discuter de tout ça avec un vieux directeur. Voilà ton emploi du temps, le numéro de ta classe et divers informations sur le règlement et la vie du lycée, ainsi qu'un plan de l'établissement. Tu devrais te dépêcher maintenant, avec un peu de chance, tu pourras arriver à l'heure au deuxième cours de la matinée.

Naruto saisit les feuilles de papier pour les glisser dans son sac, il conserva le plan puis remercia Hiruzen.

– _Avec un directeur comme ça, je n'ose pas imaginer les autres profs'_.

Même avec le plan en main, Naruto passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à errer dans les couloirs. Il demanda son chemin plusieurs fois et arriva enfin devant sa classe, la 2-A. Soudain, une voix derrière la porte le fit s'arrêter alors même qu'il allait frapper à la porte. Ce rire rauque, cette vois pleine de lubricité... impossible.

– Ero-sensei ? hurla Naruto en déboulant dans la classe pour administrer un _high-kick_ magistrale à Jiraya.

– Crétin ! J'étais en train de brosser un portrait des plus admirables à tes jolies camarades de classe et tu viens de tout gâcher, cria l'écrivain en se jetant sur son neveu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! Tu n'es pas censé être en vacance ? Tu viens me pourrir la vie en cours maintenant !

– Ingrat !

– Pervers !

– Sale gamin !

– Pervers !

– Puceau !

– Perv... RAHHH ! hurla Naruto en projetant son oncle contre le bureau. Alors il remarqua la trentaine de pairs d'yeux qui le regardait avec une multitude de sentiments.

– _Jiraya, tu me payeras ça..._


	2. ni son menu

iraya se massa la joue avec douleur, son autre main posé sur l'épaule de Naruto qui fulminait intérieurement. Ce dernier constata que tout les regards convergeaient dans sa direction. Pour avoir voyagé dans de nombreux pays et visité d'innombrables écoles, le blondinet était maintenant habitué aux premiers jours dans un nouvel établissement. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait fait son entrée la plus fracassante en démontant son oncle d'un coup de pied bien placé, ce qui avait de quoi intimider. Franchement, qui d'autre pourrait arriver en retard et se payer le luxe de molester son professeur ?

– Bien. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, je suis votre nouveau professeur de lettre à partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce garçon à côté de moi est mon neveu. Allez Naruto, présente toi au reste de la classe.

– On ne pourrait pas zapper cette partie, murmura le concerné avec agacement.

– Tut tut tut. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon filleul que tu vas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur !

– Ok c'est bon. Bon, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai seize ans et je vis avec mon éro-oncle qui est, comme vous le savez peut-être, un ero-écrivain, commença-t-il avant que Jiraya ne lui inflige une violente torsion sur l'épaule. Je dois sûrement connaître la plupart d'entre vous puisque j'étais dans l'école primaire du secteur mais ma mémoire me joue souvent des tours. Ce que j'aime faire, c'est faire du sport, écouter de la musique bruyante, manger des ramens. Vu que je voyage souvent à cause de mon cré... créatif oncle, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de me faire des amis, pourtant j'en ai gardé un qui est ici présent. Le type habillé en pingouin avec les cheveux couleur plumage de corbeau, vous savez le « glaçon ». Pas vrai Sasuke ? Bref, j'espère bien m'intégrez ici, et bla bla bla.

– Tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus du tiens, lâcha Jiraya en lui administrant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Allez, va t'asseoir pour qu'on puisse commencer.

Naruto s'engagea dans l'allée en saluant certaines qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il passa à côté de Sasuke et lui fit un grand sourire, celui-ci se contentant de soupirer comme à son habitude. Le blondinet repéra une place libre, juste à côté d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bordeaux qui portait un bonnet miteux sur le haut de sa tête. Elle avait la peau mate, des yeux brillants et le regarda s'asseoir sans un bruit. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis elle revint à son activité préféré : faire la sieste. La jeune fille se tenait vulgairement sur sa chaise, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner son oncle outre mesure. _Sûrement parce qu'elle possède une poitrine plus développé que les autres_, songea le blondinet en lorgnant quelques seconde sur le décolleté de cette dernière.

Le cour commença par une explication terriblement ennuyeuse du courant artistique romantique. Bien sûr, les autres élèves étaient captivés par Jiraya et buvaient ses paroles en prenant des notes, mais pour Naruto qui était son neveu, il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur l'écriture en générale.

– Tayuya, tu pourrais au moins prendre la peine de suivre le cours, dit son oncle en pointant la voisine de Naruto du doigt. Si tu essayes de battre Shikamaru sur son propre terrain, c'est peine perdue.

Ainsi, elle s'appelait Tayuya. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, le blondinet ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Peut-être que la jeune fille n'était pas en primaire avec lui, ni au collège.

– J'ai tout suivi, mentit-elle avec un regard qui suggérait de la laisser tranquille.

– Ah oui vraiment ? Alors qu'est ce que je viens de dire.

Tayuya sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Merde, son autre prof n'insistait jamais autant avec elle.

– Le romantisme est un mouvement artistique apparu au cours du XVIIIe siècle en Grande-Bretagne et en Allemagne, puis au début du XIXe siècle en France, en Italie et en Espagne. Il se développe en France sous la Restauration et la monarchie de Juillet en réaction à la régularité classique jugée trop rigide et au rationalisme philosophique des siècles antérieurs, chuchota le blondinet à sa voisine qui répéta mot pour mot ce qui lui dit l'Uzumaki.

– Mouais, grommela Jiraya en lança un regard assassin à son élève... avant de lui faire un clin d'œil entendu.

– Merci, murmura Tayuya avant de cacher sa tête entre ses bras, avachi sur sa table.

– Y a pas de quoi, répondit le blondinet en poussant un bâillement.

Sasuke inséra deux pièces dans la fente de la machine, appuya sur deux boutons et attendit que la canette tombe dans le bac pour s'en emparer. Il laissa la place à Naruto qui choisit un soda puis les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc. La pause durant une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'étaient éclipsés de leur salle de classe.

– D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi Yugao-chan en avait après toi ce matin, fit Naruto avant de boire une gorgé de soda.

– Mon frère va venir dans ce lycée, répondit simplement l'Uchiha.

La phrase se suffisait bien en terme d'explication si l'on connaissait un peu la vie de Sasuke. Lorsque l'on naissait Uchiha, la recherche de reconnaissance, du prestige et de l'honneur devait être votre principale objectif. Malgré l'intelligence considérable de Sasuke qui faisait honneur à ses proches, il avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son frère, et ce dernier s'amusait bien de la situation. Ils n'avaient jamais entretenu de bons rapports et s'étaient longtemps battu lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune.

– Itachi ici ? Il risque de te faire de l'ombre niveau groupie, plaisanta le blondinet.

– C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. A tout les coups, il va reprendre contact avec son ancienne bande de pote et là, ça pourrait vite partir en couille.

– J'étais abonné absent, dit Naruto pour le pousser à raconter cette anecdote.

– Y a un collège-lycée pas très loin d'ici, _Oniuzu_, qui abrite tout les délinquants du quartier. C'est dans cet établissement que des vieux potes à Itachi se sont retrouvé, ils ont même formé une bande plutôt réputé dans le coin, celle de l_'Akatsuki._ C'est des délinquants qui passent leur temps à trempe dans des trucs louches, ils sont même venu foutre le bordel ici y à quelques années.

– Je vois le genre, murmura le blondinet en repensant à plusieurs délinquant qu'il avait dû affronter par le passé. Peut-être qu'Itachi à changé qui sait ?

– C'est un vicieux. Mes parents l'ont toujours vu comme le fils prodige et sérieux, mais dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné, il s'arrange toujours pour faire des conneries inimaginables.

– Si t'as besoin d'aide mec, je serais là, s'exclama Naruto en posant une main sur son épaule.

Sasuke s'apprêta à répliquer une phrase pleine de sarcasme lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son ami. Quand on y regardait de plus près, le blondinet avait beaucoup changé. Quelque chose lui disait que Naruto n'était plus le petit garçon faiblard et pleurnichard du passé, et qu'il pourrait vraiment compter sur lui en cas de besoin.

– Bon, on ferait mieux de retourner en classe avant d'arriver en retard.

– On a tous notre temps, fit la voix de Tayuya dans leur dos qui passa devant eux d'une démarche nonchalante. Elle avait les oreilles bouchées par ses écouteurs. T'oublies que c'est Kakashi pendant ce cours-ci.

– Elle marque un point, avoua Sasuke en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

– Tu la connais cette fille ? demanda le blondinet.

– Tayuya Hakuchi. Elle ne parle pas, ne souris jamais – où alors, c'est par pur sadisme – et se fout complètement des autres. Elle est plutôt balèze si l'on estime le fait qu'elle a affronter ma sœur et s'en est sortit avec quelques égratignures.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration face à cet exploit. Yugao pouvait s'avérer d'une extrême violence parfois, et il était rare que ses adversaires s'en sorte indemne.

Après avoir passé une vingtaine de minutes avec leur professeurs nommé Kakashi qui battait tout les records de retards, la classe se dirigea vers le gymnase pour leur séance de sport. Alors que Naruto et Sasuke marchaient tout derrière, un garçon de leur âge vint les accoster :

– Eh Naruto, tu vas choisir quel menu ? demanda Kiba Inuzuka avec un grand sourire.

– Excuse-moi, mais on se connaît ?

– Ce crétin oublie toujours de se présenter, fit un autre adolescent à l'air endormi.

– C'est bon Shika, moi au moins je ne passe pas mon temps libre – ou occupé d'ailleurs – à dormir ! répliqua sèchement le premier. Bref, je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, ça ne te dit rien ? On était en primaire ensemble.

– Ah je te remet maintenant ! Tu m'avais obliger à bouffer les poils de ton chien, s'esclaffa le blondinet. Et toi, tu dois être Sikamaru c'est ça ?

– _Il a le chic pour rigoler des situations pas du tout drôle,_songea Sasuke avant de soupirer.

– Ahaha, tu t'en souviens alors...

– Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvient idiot, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie, rétorqua le garçon à la coiffure en ananas.

– C'est bon, on va pas en faire tout un plat, commeça Naruto à l'Inuzuka. Mais si tu t'avises de me refaire un coup comme ça, je t'éclate la gueule, ajouta-t-il le plus sérieux du monde.

– J'y penserais.

– Bon alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de menu ? Je croyais qu'on allait au gymnase.

– Au début de l'année, les élèves devaient choisir un menu de trois sports qui les intéressaient, expliqua Shikamaru d'un air endormi.

– Vous avez pris quoi vous ? demanda-t-il à Sasuke et à ses deux amis.

– Course de vitesse, relais et course d'endurance, répondirent-ils en cœur.

– Pas de bol pour toi, il ne reste plus que sport collectif de libre, ajouta Kiba avec une grimace.

– Pas de bol ? répéta Naruto sans comprendre.

– Eh bien la plupart des furies du lycée ont choisit ce menu : Tayuya, Sakura, Tenten, Ino Temari l'ex de Shikamaru et j'en passe. En plus, la prof de ce menu n'est autre que Anko.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant son meilleur ami frissonner. Cette prof devait être une vraie terreur pour que Sasuke ne tremble rien qu'en entendant son nom. Seule une personne pouvait avoir un tel effet sur l'Uchiha, c'était Yugao – et c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

– Volley, Foot et Basket ? lut le blondinet en arrivant devant le panneau d'affichage à l'entrée du gymnase.

– Bonne chance mon vieux, firent Kiba et Shikamaru alors que Sasuke se contenta de poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

Naruto observa quelques instants ses camarades. Il reconnut donc Tayuya, Sakura et l'autre fille aux cheveux blonds qui devait se nommer Ino. La jeune fille qui l'avait aidé à trouver son chemin un peu plus tôt dans la journée se trouvait en face de lui, elle le salua d'un signe de la main. Il y avait quelques garçon – des courageux donc – mais l'un d'eux attira tout particulièrement son attention : bruyant, vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt vert hideux, il avait également des sourcils un peu trop broussailleux. Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs vers lui et serra sa main avec vigueur.

– Je suis heureux de te revoir, Naruto-san ! J'espère que tu as amélioré la force de ta jeunesse car si je me souviens bien, tu étais une vraie chiffe-molle à l'époque !

– Ouai, content de te revoir aussi... heu...

– Naruto-san, tu blesses mon cœur par cet oubli ! Je suis Rock Lee voyons !

– Ah oui, ce bon vieux Lee-san... _comment ais-je pu oublier un type avec des sourcils aussi développé ?_

Lee se lança alors dans une longue tirade qui vantait les mérites des sports collectifs et la force de la jeunesse. Naruto chercha une quelconque aide du regard et rencontra les yeux de Temari qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyons le blond dépité. Il s'étira mollement en écoutant Lee d'une oreille discrète quand soudain, surgissant de nul part, un ballon de foot fonça droit vers le blondinet à une vitesse incroyable. Celui-ci, par un étrange réflexe, boxa la balle du poing, provoquant l'explosion du ballon sous les yeux hébété de ses camarades – même Lee s'était tut.

– Bravo ! D'habitude, mes élèves n'ont même pas le temps d'esquiver le ballon, en revanche toi tu l'as carrément détruit. Depuis Tayuya, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Anko se tenait sur le seuil de la porte en mastiquant une friandise dans une tenue plus que provocante. Naruto comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sasuke n'avait pas choisit ce menu-ci.

– J'imagine que tu feras un bon gardien de but, Uzumaki-kun ! déclara Anko. Allez, tous au terrain de foot !

– Joli coup, murmura Tayuya avec un demi-sourire en passant devant lui.

Eh quoi ! Sasuke n'avait-il pas dit que cette fille ne souriait jamais ? Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le terrain de foot, le blondinet s'approcha de Temari.

– Tu n'étais pas sensé avoir sport un peu plus tôt ce matin ? demanda le blondinet en se grattant le front.

– Sport-étude ! Le matin est réservé au sport dans notre classe. C'est plutôt courageux de ta part d'avoir choisit ce menu. En plus de moi et Tenten, Lee, Neji et Kankuro ne sont pas des tendres. Et puis je dois l'avouer, Tayuya, Karin et Sakura me font froid dans le dos parfois.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi, soupira le blond. Moi c'est plutôt la prof' qui me fout les jetons.

– J'imagine que c'est pour tout le monde pareille. Au faite, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé ton nom.

– Naruto Uzumaki ! Tu dois être Temari c'est ça ? Je crois que j'ai parlé avec ton ex-petit ami. Shikamaru Nara si je ne m'abuse.

– Tu comprends pourquoi maintenant ?

– Il m'avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

– C'est un gentil garçon si on oublie son coté flemmard, macho et désabusé, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant le terrain qui se trouvait au milieu de la piste d'athlétisme. Naruto chercha Sasuke du regard, celui-ci semblait se préparer au sprint avec Kiba. Il revint à Anko qui commençait à faire les équipes.

– Bon, les forces vont enfin pouvoir être équilibré maintenant que nous avons un deuxième gardien, déclara la jeune femme en lançant une paire de gant à Naruto sans prévenir.

– J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de devenir gardien, répondit le blondinet avant de regretter immédiatement. Même Lee s'était de nouveaux tut. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, j'ai vraiment envie d'être gardien de but ! se reprit-il avec un faux sourire.

Naruto vint se poster dans les filets, enfila ses gants et attendit le coup d'envoi. Dans son équipe, il y avait les dénommés Néji et Kankuro, Temari et Tenten ainsi que d'autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Contre lui se trouvait Lee toujours aussi surexcité, Sakura, Karin, Ino, et Tayuya qui jouait le rôle de gardien – tout à fait normale vu qu'elle avait réussit à stopper elle aussi un ballon de Anko. Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, Sakura engagea en passant la balle à Lee qui se précipita à une vitesse prodigieuse dans la défense. Il dribbla Néji et Kankuro, donna le ballon à Ino qui la plaça admirablement dans l'axe de Karin. Celle-ci dribbla Temari et passa finalement le ballon à Lee qui se trouvait maintenant face à Naruto.

– Bordel, qu'est ce que vous foutez l'équiper 2 ! C'est quoi cette défense ! hurla Anko

Lee prit son élan et frappa le ballon de toute ses forces qui fondit dans le but à une vitesse affolante. Cependant, Naruto réagit lui aussi avec une rapidité incroyable et bondit sur la balle pour l'enfermer dans ses bras.

– Bien joué ! s'écrièrent Tenten et Temari.

– Intéressant, dit Anko avec un petit sourire.

– Hum... fit simplement Tayuya.

Le match continua pendant une heure et demi. Une heure et demi d'assaut répété, de tirs puissant et d'arrêts incroyables. Pour la première fois depuis le début d'année, l'équipe 1 ne marqua pas un seul but.

– Tiens c'est bizarre, je me rappelais pas que Naruto était doué en sport, remarqua Kiba qui observait le match avec Sasuke et Shikamaru.

– Il faut croire qu'il a changé, fit le Nara, allongé dans l'herbe.

– Jusqu'à quel point ? murmura l'Uchiha.


	3. L'art de s'attirer des ennuis

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, le Lycée Nen'Riki avait toujours été mal vu par les autres établissement de la capitale, par pur jalousie évidemment. L'un d'entre eux qui répondait au doux nom d'Akumachi s'était mit un point d'honneur à chercher les ennuis des honnêtes lycéen du Lycée dirigé par Hiruzen Sarutobi. On disait que le directeur d'Akumachi était un ancien élève de ce dernier, et qu'il cherchait à se venger du vieil homme pour une raison jusque là inconnue. Et il ne reculait devant rien, pas même en instrumentalisant ses propres élèves. Le nom de cet homme était Orochimaru, et il abritait dans son établissement la bande de délinquant la effroyable et la plus redouté de tout les temps : l'Akatsuki. Ce surnom leur avait été donné par les lycéens de Nen'Riki lorsque le tristement célèbre groupe de lycéen avait tabassé un pauvre malheureux à mort... l'enquête n'avait rien donné, mais tous savaient que Pein et sa bande étaient derrière tout ça.

Naruto n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'Akatsuki, pourtant il allait rapidement faire la connaissance d'un de ces plus terrifiants membre. C'était quelques jours après sa rentrée plutôt mouvementé, le blondinet et son meilleur ami marchaient tranquillement vers la maison de l'Uchiha. et s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes sur le chemin de promenade qui longeait le bras de fleuve. Une légère brise souleva la cape du blondinet qui vint chatouiller le bras du brun.

– Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce truc ? demanda Sasuke en repoussant l'habit.

– Il appartenait à mon père. Tu savais que c'était une vraie terreur à l'époque ? Il avait réussi à mater les pires délinquants de la capitale, on lui avait même donné le surnom de _tornade jaune. Apparemment_, ma mère était bien pire... ça fout froid dans le dos de se dire qu'on est le fruit de l'union entre les deux individus les plus respectés de l'ancienne génération.

Sasuke hocha la tête, un peu surpris. Depuis qu'il connaissait le blondinet, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de ses parents. Il commença à reprendre la route lorsqu'un cri étouffé attira son attention. L'Uchiha se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille blonde qui semblait se faire agresser par un type aux cheveux de la même couleur, caché sous les piliers du pont qui reliait les deux rives du fleuve. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Sasuke, c'était que Naruto était déjà en train de dévaler la pente pour aller secourir la jeune fille.

– _Ça sent les ennuis à plein nez_, songea-t-il en laissant son sac pour suivre son ami.

– C'est quoi ça ? Tu me demandes de te rejoindre ici habillé comme une pute et maintenant tu dis qu'on arrêtes tout ? C'est quoi ton problème ? brailla Deidara en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui se massait douloureuse la joue en reculant légèrement.

– Vous allez trop loin, toi et ta bande de copain. Je pensais que vous seriez cool, mais vous n'êtes qu'une bande de délinquants sans scrupules, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu m'en diras tant, ricana Deidara. C'est pas toi qui me faisait du rentre-dedans y a quelques semaines parce que tu trouvais mon côté rebelle sexy. Sâche qu'on ne baise pas un membre de l'Akatsuki Samui, c'est lui qui vous baise et qui vous lâche quand il le désire.

– C'est exactement pour ça que tu peux aller te faire foutre, répliqua sèchement Samui en reculant de nouveau avant de se retrouver bloqué par le pilier.

– Tu vas te laisser faire bien sagement. Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de manquer de respect à l'un des lycéens les plus craints de Konoha.

En joignant les gestes à la parole, il plaqua mollement une main sur son sein, empêcha la jeune fille de bouger et l'obligea à l'embrasser. Samui sentit les larmes lui monter aux joues : elle n'avait jamais voulu ça. La jeune fille tenta de se débattre mais Deidara la gifla violemment avant de passer une main sous son tee-shirt avec un sourire malfaisant.

– Eh ducon, regarde un peu par ici.

Deidara se retourna soudain pour voir le pied de Naruto le cueillir au niveau de la mâchoire pour le projeter contre le mur.

– Hé Sasuke, occupes-toi d'elle tu veux ? fit le blondinet en brandissant les points devant lui alors que Deidara se relevait, un rictus de haine dessiné sur le visage.

– Bien sûr, il fallait que tu éclates un type de l'Akatsuki, soupira l'Uchiha en aidant Samui à se relever.

– Vous feriez mieux de détaller en vitesse, conseilla cette dernière.

– Tu parles, j'ai jamais pu blairer les mecs dans son genre, répondit Naruto en foudroyant son adversaire du regard.

– Je te reconnais, fit ce dernier en pointant un doigt vers Sasuke. Tu es le petit frère d'Itachi. Tu as de la chance, je ne te ferais rien... mais toi espèce de connard, tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire.

– C'est ça amène toi !

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le provoquer, déplora Samui qui venait d'être mise à l'écart par Sasuke.

– Il ne le connaît pas... mais même si c'était le cas, ça n'aurait rien changé.

– Deidara est une brute, il ne va en faire qu'une bou...

Samui se tut. Naruto venait d'étaler son ex-petit ami d'un coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur étouffé et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, la respiration coupé.

– Quoi c'est tout ? Allez relève-toi, je vais te remettre à ta place !

– C'est fini Naruto, on ferait mieux de déguerpir d'ici au plus vite, fit Sasuke en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier considéra Deidara qui reprenait son souffle avec difficulté et hocha lentement la tête avant de laisser le lycéen dans son état.

– Merci, dit Samui alors que les deux garçons l'aidèrent à remonter la pente.

– Ça va aller ? s'enquit le blondinet. C'est plutôt traumatisant.

– Qu'est ce que t'en sais, ça t'es déjà arrivé peut être ? ironisa Sasuke.

– Ah ah, je me gausse.

– C'était très courageux, continua la blonde en fixant l'Uzumaki dans les yeux. Peu de personnes auraient osé s'attaquer à un des membres de l'Akatsuki, et encore moins seraient parvenu à le mettre K.O aussi facilement.

– Bah, c'est rien ! Sasuke aurait fait pareil, pas vrai ?

– Sans doute. Mais tu n'imagines pas dans quel merdier tu viens de nous fourrer, soupira l'Uchiha.

– Je peux savoir vos nom, demanda la jeune fille.

– Lui c'est Naruto, et moi c'est Sasuke.

– Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant. Je m'appelle Samui et j'ai une dette envers vous désormais.

– C'est bon, on aide pas les gens pour recevoir quelque chose en retour, répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

– Tu vas pouvoir rentrer toute seule ? demanda Sasuke

– Oui, je n'habite pas loin.

– Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est notre ami... tu ferais bien de te transférer à Nen'Riki au plus vite, conseilla le blondinet en croisant les bras le plus sérieusement du monde. Je peux toujours en glisser un mot au dirlo', il m'écoutera sûrement_._

– J'y penserais, dit la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner des deux lycéens. Merci encore, Naruto et Sasuke.

Les deux garçons regardèrent Samui disparaître puis l'Uchiha demanda à son ami :

– Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre comme ça ?

– Tu savais que Jiraya n'était pas qu'un écrivain ? Il paraît que mon père à été son élève pendant quelques temps.

– Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, fit observer le brun.

– Pour moi c'en est une. Allez, rentrons vite, j'ai hâte de manger les délicieux plats de Mikoto-chan ! s'écria l'Uzumaki avec un sourire satisfait.

Sasuke soupira. Bien qu'il soit devenu un plus mature et bien plus fort, il s'attirait toujours autant d'ennui. Il espérait juste que Deidara oublierait vite cet incident... même si c'était difficile à croire.

– Bon sang, il ne faut plus jamais le laisser à côté d'une bouteille de sake, lâcha Naruto en déposant son frère de cœur sur son lit à l'aide de Yugao qui poussa un soupir de fatigue avant de s'essuyer le front. Il a vraiment l'alcool mauvais.

– Merci pour ton aide. Si Papa et Maman l'aurait vu dormir dans la cuisine, j'aurais passé un sale quart d'heure.

– C'est bon, c'est moi qui est lancé ce pari stupide, répondit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. D'ailleurs, il faudrait mieux que je pense à rentrer sinon Jiraya va finir par s'inquiéter... _Mouai, ça m'étonnerait._

– Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu as bu quelques verres et il est bientôt minuit.

– Quoi ? Tu te fais du soucis pour moi Yu-chan ? s'esclaffa le blondinet en posant une main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, la faisant rougir légèrement. C'est bon, n'oublies pas que j'ai terrasser un membre d'Akatsumi !

– C'est Akatsuki, répliqua l'Uchiha en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu ne devrais pas les prendre à la légère.

– Alors je compte sur la présidente du club de Kendô pour venir me filer un coup de main en cas de besoin ! Ciao Yu-chan.

La jeune fille regarda le blondinet disparaître dans la nuit en se demandant quand avait-il bien pu gagner assez de prestance pour réussir à la faire rougir.

Le lendemain, Naruto retrouva Sasuke devant chez lui, et dire de son ami qu'il avait la gueule de bois aurait été un doux euphémisme. Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ses yeux retroussés, ses lèvres gonflés et ses cheveux ébouriffés : son image de playboy allait en prendre un coup.

– Saleté d'Uzumaki, c'est de ta faute tout ça ! bougonna Sasuke en lui donnant un coup de sac en plein crâne.

– Tu n'avais qu'à pas accepter ce paris stupide ! se défendit l'autre en mettant un peu de distance entre lui et l'Uchiha.

– Qui aurait crût que tu tiendrais aussi bien l'alcool ?

– On s'est arrêté à deux verres de sake parce que tu étais déjà bourré, lui rappela Naruto. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à boire quarante centilitres de sake. Par contre, chanter l'hymne nationale sur le table et tomber raide mort sur sa sœur, ça il faut le faire avec aussi peu d'alcool dans le sang.

– Crétin.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes de l'établissement, les deux amis se retrouvèrent bloqué par un attroupement de lycéens qui se pressaient devant les panneaux d'affichages. Le blondinet interrogea l'Uchiha du regard qui haussa les épaules pour lui expliquer qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de toute manière – et oui, Sasuke pouvait dire bien plus dans un geste que lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche. Soudain, un adolescent se retourna vers eux et poussa un cri de terreur avant de les pointer du doigt, attirant l'attention de l'étrange manifestation. Tous s'écartèrent de plusieurs mètres, laissant l'occasion à Naruto d'observer plus attentivement le tableau.

– Tiens, ils ont affiché ma photo photo sur le panneau d'entrée. Alors, pas trop jaloux Sasuke-kun

– Espèce d'imbécile, c'est signé Akatsuki ! Un avis de recherche pour tout les délinquants du lycée.

– Oh...

– Naruto-kun ! La force de la jeunesse est en toi ! Quel courage... et quel témérité ! cria Lee en s'approchant des deux lycéens.

– Tu t'es empêtré dans une sacré merde, ajouta Kiba en posant une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

– Galère pour toi mon vieux, fit Shikamaru en poussant un bâillement.

– Naruto-kun ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? demanda Sakura et Ino en venant compléter le groupe.

– Eh bien c'est une longue histoire...

– Ainsi, tu as commis l'irréparable, dit Jiraya en prenant un air des plus sérieux. Oser t'attaquer à la bande la plus redouté d'Akumachi

– Jiraya ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Et comment ça se fait que tu connais ces types ? s'écria Naruto.

– Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père mon petit ! fit-il avant d'éclater en le serrant dans ses bras.

Décidément, Naruto n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Il fit tourner le stylo entre ses doigts avec un sourire satisfait. Les choses prenaient une tournure intéressante, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un lycéen de Nen'Riki ait le cran de rétamer un des membres de l'Akatsuki, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Orochimaru était bien décidé à profiter de cette occasion en or pour réapparaître et mener une guerre impitoyable à son mentor et ennemi juré : Hiruzen. De plus, il était intrigué par ce nouveau venu qui disait se nommer Naruto Uzumaki. Orochimaru lorgna sur la photo du blondinet et sourit de plus belle : le fils adoptif de Jiraya, son vieux rival et ami... quel ironie vraiment. En plus, le fils de Minato et Kushina était dans la même classe que l'un de ses anciennes proie dont il avait brisé la vie, quelle délicieuse situation. Orochimaru n'avait qu'une envie : si Naruto et cette même personne – cette fille en l'occurrence – étaient amené à se rapprocher, il pourrait enfin s'amuser un petit peu.

– Vous m'avez demandé, Orochimaru-sama ?

Le _serpent_ se tourna vers le rouquin qui le regardait d'un air impassible. Pein n'était pas un voyou comme Hidan ou Kakuzu, ni comme cet imbécile de Deidara. Il était imperturbable, intelligent et dénué d'émotions... une arme parfaite dont il n'hésiterait pas à se servir. Orochimaru ricana. Oui, cette fois-ci il le sentait... le doux glas de la vengeance allait bientôt sonner.


	4. Rencontre avec la vipère

– Tu es courant ? demanda Néji en finissant sa tasse de thé tout en jetant un regard interrogateur à son interlocutrice.

Cette dernière lui fit comprendre que non, elle n'était pas au courant... de quoi d'ailleurs, ou pour qui ?

– Naruto est revenu au lycée, dit-il simplement en se levant de table avec un léger sourire. Il conta mentalement dans sa tête : un...deux...trois...

– Na...Naruto-kun est revenu ? bégaya Hinata avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, ce qui la fit immédiatement rougir.

– Quand tu étais avec Hanabi-chan à l'étranger. Il est dans notre lycée.

– D'a...d'accord, merci Neji-kun, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire gêné.

Le jeune Hyuga leva les yeux au ciel : Hinata n'avait pas du tout changé malgré ces deux mois passé loin de Konoha, surtout lorsqu'on évoquait le nom de Naruto.

– Naruto... murmura la jeune fille en repensant au blondinet.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son ami de toujours qui leva les yeux au ciel en signe de dépit. C'était bien simple : depuis qu'on avait affiché sa tête sur le panneau à l'entrée du lycée, avec un MOST WANTED en gros caractère juste en dessous, il n'avait pas eu une seconde de répit. Aujourd'hui encore, trois lycéens lui barrait la route avec un sourire entendu. L'un d'eux était même armé d'une clé à molette.

– Épargnez moi le bla-bla habituel et venez vous battre : j'ai cours de sport et je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard.

Sasuke frémit une nouvelle fois : apparemment, Anko était intraitable avec les retardataires.

Le premier se jeta sur le blondinet qui reçut un formidable coup de pied au niveau du thorax, et fut projeté sur le deuxième qui trébucha au sol. Le lycéen armé de la clé à molette frappa l'objet sur sa main en signe d'intimidation – ce qui évidemment, ne servait à rien – et fonça tête baissé sur Naruto qui évita le coup avec une facilité déconcertante avant de saisir le pogné de son adversaire pour le tordre violemment. Il l'obligea à s'agenouiller avant de lui coller son genou dans le menton. Il récupéra l'outil et le lança dans la tête d'un pauvre malheureux qui s'était relevé et croyant en avoir terminé, piétina allègrement le troisième toujours étendu sur le sol.

– C'est le combien depuis le début de la semaine ? demanda Naruto avec nonchalance.

– J'ai arrêté de compter après le trentième, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

– Naruto-kun ! s'écria Sakura devant lui en pointant derrière.

Le blondinet eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir l'un de ses agresseurs qui le chargeait avec un couteau. Naruto grimaça mais Tayuya fut plus rapide et surgissant de nul part, faucha les jambes de l'adolescent avant de l'assommer d'un coup de poing bien placé.

– Merci, Tayu-chan !

– Je ne fais que payer ma dette couillon, répondit cette dernière en posant une main sur sa hanche d'un manière provocante. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, ajouta-t-elle en lui décochant un coup de poing amicale sur l'épaule. Salut, Uchiha.

Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille s'en aller d'un air hébété et revint au visage tout sourire de son meilleur ami.

– Jiraya disait toujours : les femmes ont toutes du caractère, mais seules celles qui sont capables de te tuer en valent vraiment la peine.

– Tu te rends compte que c'est pratiquement un miracle de pouvoir adresser la parole à Tayuya ?

– Un miracle tu dis ? Toi aussi alors tu l'as remarqué hein, sa poitrine plutôt généreuse ! déclara Naruto avec un sourire complice.

– Je ne parlais pas de ça espèce d'idiot ! Cette fille est une terreur, les seules mots qui sortent de sa bouche ne sont que des insultes. C'est la première fois que je l'entend dire autre chose que : connard, tafiole, putain, merde ou va te faire foutre. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'a pas bronché quand tu l'as appelé Tayuya_-chan._

– Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire par là : Yu-chan, Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, il faut bien les marquer d'un suffixe, tu n'as jamais appris ça ?

– Laisse tomber, soupira Sasuke. Au faite, il te reste cinq minutes pour te changer avant d'arriver en retard.

Naruto disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Alors le cerveau de Sasuke fit tilt : de quelle dette parlait Tayuya ?

_Flash-back _

Elle avait toujours appréciée le footing, ça lui permettait de faire le vide sans sa tête. En fin de soirée, quand le soleil commençait à se coucher et teinter le ciel de rouge, avec un peu de musique dans les oreilles, Tayuya trouvait ça plutôt agréable. C'était une des rares fois où elle ne se couvrait pas la tête avec son bonnet que les gens qualifiaient de _miteux _ou _ringard. _

La jeune fille emprunta son sentier habituel : le sentier qui longeait la rivière, passant sous le pont. Puis elle empruntait une passerelle métallique là ou le bras d'eau se raccourcissait pour joindre l'autre côté de la rive. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était de l'autre côté qu'habitait Naruto Uzumaki. Tayuya ne s'interessait pas aux autres – surtout pas aux garçons – mais ce dernier l'avait intrigué dès le premier jour. Quoi de plus normale : ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on faisait la connaissance d'un type qui étalait son professeur de lettre d'un seul coup de pied. C'était quelque de sportif, et même si cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose pour elle, Tayuya devait avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon. Cependant, la jeune fille ne pensait pas qu'elle le rencontrerait pendant son jogging, ni dans de pareilles circonstances.

Elle avait dépassé la passerelle depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, et un vieux hard rock des années quatres-vingt la fit accélérer le rythme. Le temps s'était gâté d'un seul coup, comme ça, mais ça n'empêcha pas Tayuya de continuer, après tout il ne pleuvait pas encore. Cependant, une silhouette qui se dessinait devant elle l'obligea à ralentir. Cette démarche, cette aura qui se dégageait de l'homme, cette ombre arrogante qui ondulait loin devant... ça ne pouvait être que lui. Tayuya s'arrêta net, comme pétrifié. Sa respiration s'amenuisa, son cœur accéléra...

Orochimaru vint se positionner à quelques mètres seulement de la jeune fille avec un sourire animale, malfaisant. Il ouvrit son parapluie alors même que l'orage éclatait.

– Tayuya-chan... cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? fit-il d'une voix sensuelle et dangereuse.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le ventre de l'homme qui avait brisé sa vie, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

– Tu n'as pas changé, Tayuya-chan. Malgré les années, tu es resté la même.

Il approcha une main de la jeune fille et lui caressa doucement la joue, remontant sur ses cheveux pour passer délicatement nue mèche derrière ses oreilles.

– Toujours aussi délicieuse, ajouta-t-il en se léchant vulgairement les babines.

La pluie déferlait sur l'étrange couple, l'un protégé par son parapluie, l'autre exposé à la morsure de l'eau.

– Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? demanda Orochimaru avec un regard horriblement malsain. Pauvre Tayuya-chan, personne ne l'a cru. Qui l'aurait écouté de toute manière ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être indésirable ?

La lycéenne savait pertinemment quel jeu menait son perfide interlocuteur. Il voulait poussé à bout, puis elle commettrait sûrement la même erreur, elle se laisserait aller, s'effondrant sur le sol en pleurant. Alors il poserait une main sur ses cheveux et lui chuchoterait...

– Tayuya-chan, un problème ? demanda Naruto Uzumaki en venant se poster à côté de la jeune fille qui émergea de son mutisme.

Le blondinet jeta un regard mauvais à Orochimaru qui le fixa avec intensité. Après une longue minute, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre sa route.

– Le gamin de Jiraya ? Comment va ce vieux déchet ? dit en passant juste à côté du blondinet.

– Tu dois être Orochimaru ? Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais un tel trou duc', répondit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu m'en diras tant. Au revoir Naruto-kun, Tayuya-chan.

Le blondinet se retourna pour assassiner son interlocuteur du regard quand il sentit Tayuya s'effondrer à ses côtés. Il ferma son parapluie, le cala dans son dos et entreprit de porter la jeune fille jusqu'à chez lui.

En passant le pas de la porte, la réaction prévisible de son oncle ne se fit pas attendre.

– Je suis si ému, mon petit Naruto qui ramène sa première fille...

– Ero-sensei, c'est sérieux, ça à un rapport avec Orochimaru.

Le visage de Jiraya se figea. La mention du nom de son ancien ami ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

– Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda l'écrivain en suivant le blondinet jusqu'à sa chambre.

– Un coup de froid je pense, va chercher des couvertures en plus, répondit Naruto en l'installant dans son lit avant de poser une main sur son front qui se révéla brûlant.

– Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda son oncle du salon.

– Non, ils ont juste causé mais quand j'ai vu ce type poser ses sales pattes sur elle, je suis intervenu.

– Tu as bien fait, Orochimaru est capable du pire, fit-il en revenant avec une deuxième couverture qu'il s'empressa de poser sur le lit. Bon, donne moi son nom et son prénom, je vais appeler ses parents pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop.

– Ne raconte pas trop de connerie, lança le blondinet en voyant venir son oncle.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et observa Tayuya qui dormait, emmitouflé dans ses draps. Qu'avait bien pu faire ce salaud d'Orochimaru pour la mettre dans cet état ? Il attrapa son sac et commença à faire ses devoirs pour se changer les idées. Après une heure de travail, il décida d'aller prendre sa douche et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds : Tayuya ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. L'eau chaude lui dégringola sur la peau et il passa plusieurs minutes sous la douche. Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre simplement munit d'un boxer et de sa serviette sur les épaules, il fut surpris de voir Tayuya émergé de son sommeil et poser un regard curieux sur lui... avant de rougir comme une pivoine.

– Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous à poil ici ? demanda la jeune fille en tournant la tête.

– Je ne suis pas à poil, et de plus je te ferais remarquer qu'on est dans ma chambre, j'ai tout à fait le droit de m'y balader en caleçon si je le désire.

– Dans ta chambre ? répéta Tayuya sans comprendre.

– Quoi, tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'ai ramené chez moi après que tu sois tombé dans les pommes en pleine rue. Après avoir croisé Orochimaru.

Il la vit frissonner en prononçant le nom de l'homme.

– Ce type fait froid dans le dos, lâcha Naruto en enfilant un pantalon et un tee-shirt avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Mais je crois que tu le connaissais avant, n'est-ce pas.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parle, répliqua instantanément la jeune fille.

– C'est bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me déballes tout d'un coup, répondit Naruto avec un sourire chaleureux. On a tous nos secrets. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu en veux.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte mais la main de Tayuya saisit fermement son bras.

– Eh... merci.

– Tu rigoles, comme si j'avais pu te laisser crever de froid dans la rue. Tes vêtements sont en train de sécher, attend un peu je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud, ça fait toujours du bien.

Le blondinet disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne savait pas à ce moment que Naruto avait fait bien plus que la sauver du froid... il lui avait sauvé la vie tout court.

Le blondinet plongea en poussant sur ses jambes de toutes ses forces et parvint à sauver le ballon, profitant à Temari qui exécuta un smash de tout les diables. Sakura parvint cependant à récupérer le ballon, fit une passe à son amie Ino qui poussa la balle en l'air, en plein dans l'axe de Lee qui projeta le ballon à une vitesse folle. Cependant, Naruto se trouvait toujours sur la trajectoire de ce dernier et ne put éviter la balle qui le percuta en pleine tête. Tayuya profita de cette occasion pour faire la passe à Temari qui parvint cette fois-ci à marquer le point.

– Lee... tu me payeras ça, fit l'Uzumaki en se tenant le nez.

– Joli coup Naruto-kun, le félicita Temari.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ce type doit toujours être contre moi ? grommela le blondinet en se relevant péniblement.

– Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit vendredi prochain, déclara Anko. Kankuro-kun, tu ramasses le matériel

– Pourquoi toujours moi, se plaignit le lycéen avant de mettre ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

– _Anko-sensei est toujours aussi terrifiante_, songea Naruto avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires.

Naruto s'étira mollement avant de jeter un œil sur son portable : Sasuke était déjà rentré chez lui, apparemment son frère rentrait plus tôt que prévu et même si ça ne l'enchantait pas, il devait être présent. Cela deviendrait plus tendu chez les Uchiha, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée compatissante pour son ami. Naruto salua Tenten, Lee et Néji qui discutaient près du portail et commença à rentrer chez lui. Il devait avouer que revenir à Konoha était la meilleur décision que son oncle avait pu prendre. Il replaça sa cape cape maintenant devenue célèbre avec un sourire satisfait quand une désagréable sensation le poussa à se retourner. Personne... pourtant il avait la net impression d'être épié, ou suivit. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant que cette histoire avec Deidara et la _prime _sur sa tête allait finir par le rendre paranoïaque. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de chez lui, l'impression se faisait pressante. Sans crier gare, il se retourna une nouvelle fois avec un regard mauvais.

– Bordel, montrez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant son sac à terre. Il n'y avait rien pour se cacher, mis à part un arbre. Naruto s'approcha donc de celui-ci et distingua bel et bien une silhouette qui se tapissait derrière le tronc. Il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son traqueur et surgit devant lui.

– Na...naruto-kun ? bégaya Hinata en rougissant légèrement.

– Hinata ?


	5. On récolte ce que l'on sème

L'hiver approchait. Le vent devenait cinglant, le froid mordait avec plus d'ardeur et quelques fois, les toits se retrouvaient couverts d'une fine pellicule de gèle. Hinata était habillé chaudement, et son bonnet ainsi que son écharpe en laine blanche lui donnait un air innocent et fragile qui la rendait étrangement mignonne aux yeux du blondinet. La jeune fille était assisse sur l'un des quelques bancs que comptait l'esplanade, près du fleuve. Le soleil se couchait lentement derrières les collines et les montagnes qui bordaient Konoha, ce qui rendait la scène plutôt romantique.

Naruto lança un regard à l'Hyuga qui, les mains fermement posées sur les genoux, rougissait comme à l'accoutumance, faisant sourire l'Uzumaki. Hinata était quelqu'un de très timide, et passait souvent par toute les teintes de rouge possible et imaginable. Pourtant, elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé : elle était devenue magnifique et semblait avoir un peu plus confiance en ses capacités. La preuve : ils avaient discuté pendant une bonne heure et c'était le premier silence qui venait s'installer dans leur conversation.

- Sasuke-kun doit vraiment être heureux de te voir revenir, fit-elle après un petit moment. Il n'était plus le même après ton départ, et même si c'est toujours difficile de décrypter les sentiments d'une personne telle que lui, je n'étais pas dupe.

- Ouais, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir traîner avec lui de nouveau. Il était mon seul véritable ami, avec toi évidemment.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment

- Vous étiez les deux seuls capables de me comprendre vraiment. Sasuke était toujours la pour me défendre, et me tirez des situations délicates, dit-il avec un sourire. Toi Hinata-chan, tu étais là quand ça n'allait pas.

- Mais maintenant, tu as changé Naruto-kun, dit-elle avec entrain. Tu as vaincu un de membres de l'Akatsuki, c'est incroyable !

- Ce type l'avait bien mérité, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'est advenu de Samui-chan. Enfin, il est vrai que mon tour du monde improvisé avec Jiraya m'a été bénéfique. Je pense que j'étais trop gâté, ma mère me surprotégeait toujours et mon père… il m'a toujours aimé comme j'étais, même faible et pleurnichard.

Hinata fixa le blondinet. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, en plein désarroi. Il se reprit néanmoins en lui souriant.

- Jiraya n'est pas un individu très recommandable, mais il a fait de moi un homme. J'aurai aimé que mes parents me voient tel que je suis maintenant.

- Ils t'auraient aimé tout autant, Naruto-kun.

- Je suppose oui. Toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé Hinata, tu es vraiment devenu très jolie.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune fille – peut-être était-ce à cause de la fraîcheur – qui se sentit tomber dans les pommes. Naruto la rattrapa juste à temps et poussa un long soupir : finalement, elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Il la hissa sur son dos et entreprit de l'emmener jusqu'au domaine Hyuga. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu, lorsqu'il avait été obligé d'emmener Tayuya jusqu'à chez lui sous la pluie. _Ça devient une habitude_, songea-t-il en souriant. Quand il arriva près de la demeure de son amie, Neji arrivait de la rue opposé et accourut vers lui, plus paniqué. Naruto avait oublié à quel point le jeune garçon était surprotecteur envers sa cousine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes fait attaqué ? Elle est blessée ?

- Du calme, répondit l'Uzumaki déposant la jeune fille dans les bras de son cousin, elle s'est juste évanouie.

- Oh… comme au bon vieux temps alors.

- C'est ça, comme au bon vieux temps, répéta Naruto avec un soupir. Bon, je ferais mieux de rentrer moi aussi. A plus Neji.

Naruto fut tiré de son sommeil par un Jiraya un peu trop enthousiaste. Celui-ci portait un tablier ridicule et un ensemble de sport qui accentuait son côté pervers. Son sourire lui glaça le sang :

- On reçoit des invités ce soir, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de déguerpir d'ici pendant que je fais le ménage.

- Quoi ? On n'a pas rangé la baraque depuis six mois, tu en as au moins pour la journée, tu ne veux pas un peu d'aide ?

- Négatif. Dépêche toi de manger un morceau, et file chez Sasuke.

- Eh, les Uchiha ne sont pas une garderie, répliqua le blondinet en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu aimerais bien que Mikoto-san sois ta nourrice n'est-ce pas ?

- Sale pervers.

Le blondinet ne chercha pas à discuter : quand son oncle avait quelque chose dans la tête, il était plus têtu qu'une régiment de bourrique. Naruto enfila donc un tee-shirt, un sweet et le premier jean qui traînait pour descendre dans la cuisine se faire à manger. Il quitta la maison quand Jiraya vint le menacer à coup d'aspirateur. _Je me demande bien qui on peut bien recevoir, _songea Naruto qui progressait vers la maison de son ami, les mains dans les poches. Il faisait froid pour cette fin d'octobre, et blondinet regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé un bonnet avant de sortir dehors. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portail des Uchiha, il croisa Yugao qui terminait son footing matinal. Il rougit légèrement en observant les formes de son amie d'enfance, incroyablement moulée dans son short et son tee-shirt de sport. Yugao avait de longs cheveux violets – couleur de cheveu étrange pour une Uchiha, et ce n'était pas de la teinture – qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Son visage reflétait ses origines : tout les membres de sa famille étaient doué d'une étrange beauté, Yugao n'échappait à cette règle. Lorsqu'elle vit le blondinet, son sourire s'illumina :

- Salut Naruto-kun ! Tu es plutôt matinal aujourd'hui.

- Désolé, Jiraya m'a foutu à la porte, et comme je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es comme un membre de la famille après tout, répondit la jeune fille en l'invitant à entrer. Sasuke dort encore, tu peux allez réveiller si tu veux. Tu as mangé ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, fit il en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

- Oh, ce cher Naruto-kun, lança alors Itachi dans son dos, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à taper sur la porte de son meilleur ami.

- Hmm, salut Itachi-san, répondit l'Uzumaki avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

- C'est fou ce que tu as changé. Tu es presque plus grand que moi maintenant. Où est passé le petit Naruto-kun qui poussait la porte de la maison en pleurant.

- Je l'ai laissé derrière, un peu trop bruyant si tu veux mon ami.

- Par contre, continua l'Uchiha, je vois que tu t'attires toujours autant d'ennuis. Deidara m'a parlé de toi, il était plutôt en colère.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, la prochaine fois je viserais ce qu'il a de plus chère en tant qu'homme.

Itachi lui lança un regard sarcastique.

- Tu as de la chance ce jour-là, Naruto-kun. Fais bien attention à toi, dit-il en descendant les marches.

- C'est ça, j'y penserais, répliqua le blondinet avec provocation, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Naruto salua la famille Uchiha avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. La nuit était déjà tombée, il devait se dépêcher de rentrer. Le blondinet avait passé la journée à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Sasuke et Yugao – d'ailleurs, il les avait complètement rétamé. Itachi était sortit, et le blondinet avait jugé bon de garder sa petite discussion secrète. Après tout, ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, et c'était réciproque.

- J'espère qu'Ero-sensei ne va pas trop m'en vouloir, dit-il tout haut en accélérant le pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui devrait t'inquiéter pour l'instant, Uzumaki, lui lança une voix dans son dos.

Alors qu'il se retourna, un de ses agresseurs – il en compta trois – se jeta sur lui, batte de baseballe à la main. Le blondinet se jeta à terre pour éviter un coup qui lui aurait certainement déboîté l'épaule. Il se releva et fit face aux trois garçons qui brandissaient chacun une arme différente : un marteau, une batte et un tuyau en fer.

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un accord, essaya Naruto.

- Soit tu te rend sans broncher, ou soit on te roue de coup jusqu'au sang.

- Ok, allez vous faire foutre !

Jiraya jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : vingt-et-une heure trente, déjà. Que faisait donc son crétin de neveu ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'ils recevaient du monde ce soir ? Bien sûr, il l'avait jeté sans ménagement de la maison, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne devait pas revenir de la journée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? demanda Tsunade en buvant un autre verre de Sake. Ne sait-il pas que c'est très malpoli de faire attendre une femme.

- Il passe son temps avec Sasuke Uchiha, j'espère qu'il rentrera avant minuit.

- J'aurais bien voulu le remercier une fois encore, fit Samui en grimaçant.

- Qui aurait crût que ton incapable de neveu devienne un gentleman, s'esclaffa Tsunade. Enfin, j'imagine que je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir volé au secours de ma nièce.

Elle lança un regard entendu à la jeune fille.

- Oui. Si Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun n'étaient pas arrivé à temps, je…

- N'y pense plus, répondit Tsunade en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa nièce.

Soudain, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée. Dans le couloir, ils entendirent la voix du blondinet les appeler :

- J'aurais besoin d'aide.

L'écrivain se rua dans le couloir, et vie son neveu appuyé contre le mur, la main maculé de sang qui cachait une blessure à l'arme blanche. Ce dernier se laissa glisser contre le mur.

- J'avais le dessus, quand un autre mec est arrivé et m'a planté un couteau, expliqua-t-il en respirant bruyamment.

- Tsunade ! cria Jiraya.

Cette dernière déboula dans le couloir, Samui à sa suite.

- Est-ce qu'il est en danger ?

Après un rapide examen, son amie secoua la tête.

- Il n'a pas touché de point vital, mais ça pisse le sang… on ferait bien de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

- C'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Samui en regardant le blondinet.

- Eh, c'est moi et moi seul qui est défoncé la tronche de tom copain, répondit Naruto qui était soulevé par son oncle. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Samui-chan.

Le lendemain, tout le monde ne parlait que de l'agression. Naruto avait prévenu Sasuke, qui avait commis l'irréparable bêtise d'en parler à Kiba. Maintenant, tous voyaient en l'Uzumaki une sorte de héros du lycéen, un martyr courageux qui avait été lâchement attaqué par des hommes de mains de l'Akatsuki. On criait vengeance, quelques-uns prévoyaient même une expédition punitive envers le lycée d'Akumachi.

- Désolé mec, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure, fit Sasuke à l'autre bout de son téléphone. Cet imbécile de Kiba, si je le revois demain.

- Bordel, déjà qu'avec Deidara, j'avais pas mal attiré l'attention, si les autres commencent à vouloir me venger, je vais être assassiné pour de bon…

- Enfin, remets-toi bien. J'avais quelque chose à faire, alors je ne sais pas qui va te ramener les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine.

- J'aurais guéri avant cela je guéris très vite.

- Au faite, Yugao a piqué une crise, elle te passera un savon la prochaine fois que tu reviens, dit Sasuke avant de raccrocher.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Voilà déjà deux jours qu'il était condamné à rester chez lui sans rien d'autre à faire que de regarder la télé, lire des vieilles pièces de théâtre à son oncle ou pire : lire les livres de son oncle… Il avait décidé d'essayer la série des Icha Icha qui avait fait le succès et la renommée de Jiraya, mais les premières lignes l'en dissuadèrent bien vite. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Cela devait être sûrement l'un de ses camarades de classe qui venait lui apporter du travail, ou alors… Tout d'un coup, le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Il venait de penser à quelque chose d'inquiétant : peut-être que des types du lycée Akumachi avait retrouvé son adresse, et venait finir le travail. Naruto s'arma donc d'une casserole et s'approcha doucement de la porte.

- Yô, lança Tayuya, une pile de feuille contre la poitrine. Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce truc ? T'es devenu à ce point parano ?

- Ah, ce n'est que toi, fit l'Uzumaki en soupirant, avant de la laisser entrer.

- Tu commences à regretter, n'est-ce pas ? observa la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas du tout. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas à lui éclater la tronche de nouveau.

Tayuya posa les feuilles sur la table et, à la surprise de Naruto, progressa jusqu'au frigidaire pour s'emparer d'une canette. Cette fille qui n'échangeait, à ce qu'on disait, pas un mot, se servait nonchalamment dans son frigo, comme si cela avait été la chose la plus normale du monde.

- On s'ennuie sans toi, dit-elle en lui adressant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Et moi donc. Je suis même soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses devoirs fraîchement arrivé.

Il poussa un long soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à Tayuya. Celle-ci croisa son regard et fit la chose la plus inattendu aux yeux du blondinet : elle rougit.

- Eh… mon père m'a choppé deux places pour aller au concert des _Silphaens, _mais il a un empêchement. Vu que t'as dit que t'aimais bien la musique bruyante, je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu y aller tous les deux.

Naruto haussa un sourcil avant de sourire. Tayuya était une fille plutôt étrange. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et les rares fois qu'elle s'en donnait la peine, c'était pour insulter copieusement les autres. De plus, elle semblait aimer conserver un look d'adolescente rebelle avec un son bonnet miteux, son jean troué et sa veste noir en cuir. Pourtant, il venait de voir un autre aspect de sa camarade de classe et devait avouer qu'elle était incroyablement mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait.

- Enfin, je comprendrais que tu déclines, continua-t-elle en soupirant. Après tout, on ne se remet pas si vite d'un coup de poignard.

- Hé, tu me prends pour qui ? répondit le blondinet faussement indigné. Je serais en forme pour ton concert Tayu-chan !

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais sa gêne l'empêcha de continuer.

- D-d'accord. C'est dans une semaine, passes me chercher à vingt-heure, je t'ai noté l'adresse quelque part sur un bout de papier, dans la pile de la feuille.

- On dirait que tu avais tout prévu, Tayu-chan, fit le blondinet avec un sourire en coin.

- Crétin, répliqua la jeune fille en lui administrant un coup de poing en plein sur sa blessure.

- Ouch.

- Dé-désolé. Enfin, je vais te laisser ! Remets-toi vite.

Tayuya repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Décidemment, quelle fille étrange.


End file.
